1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fiberoptic cable assemblies and in particular to the assembly of connectors at the ends of the cables for durability under hard usage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fiberoptic cable assemblies have been both expensive and fragile. To over come the fragility, terminal assemblies and connectors of a costly nature have been used. Special machining, extensive use of epoxies and other sophisticated bonding materials and multiple tapered resilient sheathes have been common. While the cost of the fiberoptics themselves has steadily decreased, the cost of the cable assemblies has remained high due to costly terminations. The cost of the terminations, however, cannot be reduced at the expense of reliability since failure of these assemblies in use is frequently more costly than the cables themselves.